Electronic detachable devices such as PC cards have various defined card sizes and number of pins, and a PC card inserted into a card slot of a personal computer (PC) may serve as an external communication device when used. For example, an Express Card may comply with a standard for an expansion card for a laptop computer formulated by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA). Such a PCMCIA Express Card can be defined such that a connector portion of the PCMCIA Express Card has 26 pins, a length of 75 mm, and a width of 34 mm. Some PC cards may have an antenna to perform wireless communication.
The size of the PC card may limit the size and other properties of the antenna, or conversely the size and other properties of the antenna may require the PC card to be large. Therefore, there is a need for PC card designs that are small and thin to improve portability and storage.